The Search for the Secrets
by Saiyan SandBoarder
Summary: Ron has noticed a change in his friends behavior latley. When he thinks of a plan to find out what they are hiding, will danger follow? And who is causing all the trouble in school? Please Read and Find out!
1. People are Strange

This my first stories on ff.n, so if it is totally horrible, please understand. Hopefully I will get better the more I write. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Ok everyone got the point, right. Good. Now let the story begin.  
  
"Oh man this is the third time this week that they both left me by myself." Ron growled walking down the corridor to his next class. "Where are they?"  
  
"What's the matter weasel, cant find the other two stooges?" Malfoy laughed at Ron and kept walking to his classroom.  
  
Ron completely ignored Malfoy and continued his walk. He was starting to notice that he was walking to more and more classes by himself. Harry and Hermione were always going somewhere, sometimes with an excuse sometimes without one. This was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Hey Ron are you feeling alright? You look kind of well. crappie." Harry said from behind Ron.  
  
'Well at least he is being honest,' thought Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. He couldn't bring himself to snoop into Harry's life and constantly ask him where he was going. He hated always asking, he didn't want to sound like his mother.  
  
"Good lets get going or we are going to be late for class." Harry's voice broke thorough Ron's train of thought.  
  
" Um yeah ok." Ron said and walked with Harry to his next class.  
  
~*~*~*~After Class (Great Hall)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Wasn't it funny when McGonagall called on Malfoy? Did you see the look on his face? He looked as white as a ghost." Ron said between fits of laughter.  
  
" I know and when he was like 'Of course I know the answer, I just don't feel like telling you.' I can't believe he thought that would work." Harry said, also laughing hysterically.  
  
"I know and.." Ron's last sentence was cut off when the milk started to come out of Seamus' nose on to the table.  
  
This of course made everyonce at the table laugh or yell "EWW GROSS." Except for one person who was quiet the whole time.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione laugh everyone once in a while." Said Harry.  
  
Not even a smirk out of that one. Between the Malfoy incident and Seamus' milk squirting episode, Ron expected at least a giggle. But it never came. Ron realized that as soon as they talked about the Slytherin's, especially Malfoy, Hermione became very quiet.  
  
"Ron! I think you might need this." Ron was then hit directly in the face with a napkin thrown by Dean.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked  
  
"Well unless you want boogers and milk stains on your robes, I would use it." Laughed Dean.  
  
Ron looked down to see his robes drenched in milk. "Gee thanks Seamus." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah you were right in the way of Seamus' milk squirting path. But apparently you didn't notice." Harry giggled.  
  
"O yeah hehe" Ron faked laughed trying not to get to embarrassed. 'I have to pay more attention to what is going on around me.' Ron said to himself.  
  
"Hey Ron snap out of it!" Harry was snapping his fingers in front of Ron to get his attention.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." Ron said  
  
"Its only 6 o clock are you sure." Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I will see you guys later." Said Ron as he got up and left the table.  
  
The truth was that Ron was feeling fine physically. But there was something bothering him mentally. His friends. They have been acting a little off lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys do you want to go hang out at the..." Ron started to say when both Harry and Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I am going to study in the library some more, so I will see you guys later" quickly Hermione said and ran off.  
  
This probably would not have seemed weird to Ron, but the problem was she ran in the wrong direction. The library was to the right and Hermione ran to the left.  
  
"I'm going to go practice. um Quiddtch." Harry said. What Harry said didn't bother Ron, it was the way he said it. He didn't look Ron in the eye like he normally would.  
  
"O ok well I just be going then." Ron said dejectedly and walked away.  
  
Harry felt bad about not telling Ron the truth about where he was really going. He would tell him eventually, but not now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ron got in to his room that he shared with his friends, he felt different from usual. Like he wasn't suppose to be there. Yet it was calm and quiet not like it always is.  
  
He jumped on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought of why everyone was acting so out of place. He rolled over and looked at the brown chest hidden under Harry's bed.  
  
He remembered Harry putting all his important possessions in that box, while he thought that Ron was never really paying attention to him. That was when the idea struck Ron like a ton of bricks.  
  
Ron rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He crawled over to the box. He sat there and stared at it for a moment deciding what to do, he made up his mind.  
  
"I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. I bet he won't even know it's gone." With that thought in mind Ron opened the box to get the item that would put his plan into action.  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter one. How was it? What is Ron up to? Find out next chapter! Please review! The more reviews the faster I continue. 


	2. Shut Out

Disclaimer: Ok just in case you don't already know, I don't own any of theses character. I really appreciated my reviews I got last chapter (I'm so proud) Thanks You! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron made sure no one was around, and then he lifted the lid and looked into the large chest. It was filled with all kinds of interesting wizard toys and candies.  
  
"Hmm I'm sure he wont miss one chocolate frog will he? Naa, of course not." With that Ron shoved the frog in his mouth and grinned at the card in side the box.  
  
He continued his search through the chest to find what he was really looking for. While shoveling through all of Harry's things, he felt that even though he thought that he knew Harry, it was only what he wanted him to see. Like there were things that Harry hid from him. It almost made him feel bad for what he was doing.. well almost. But this was what he needed to find out. What were his friends hiding from him?  
  
Then he found what he was hunting for, the invisibility cloak. He held the cloak in his hands feeling how amazingly light in weight it was. He had never used it without Harry's permission before, but decided it was for everyone's own good once he figured out what they were up to. Without another thought Ron put the cloak on and began his journey out of the bedroom. Not realizing that he had left the chest open upon the floor.  
  
He walked into the common room and quietly walked around several other Gryffindors. In the center of the room Lavender and Parvati were fighting over which professional Quidditch was better looking. Ron tried not to snicker at their petty fight, but continued along knowing he had business to attend to.  
  
Continuing his little journey he saw Neville outside the portrait of the fat lady asking her to please let him in. Apparently for the hundredth time Neville had forgotten the password for access into the common room.  
  
"You know I am a Gryffindor just let me in! Oh pleeaasssse Fat Lady.Opps." Neville immediately covered him mouth with his hands, regretting his plea for admittance.  
  
"Well I never." wailed the fat lady in the portrait. She continually yelled about how she had never been so embarrassed and how children these days have no respect for their elders.  
  
Ron had made that mistake once, he could still remember being stuck outside listening to the woman rant and rave. Still to this day Ron gets dirty looks from the lady, and the incident happened two years ago.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Neville realized this was getting him no where he finally said, "Oh forget this!" the frustrated student sat down out side the hidden door waiting for another Gryffindor to come let him in.  
  
Ron was about to tell him the password but then remembered he could not blow his cover. He carefully backed away from the hollering painting and the trembling Neville.  
  
'Man how come this stuff never happens when I am visible?' he laughed to himself.  
  
Ron wandered the hallways of the enormous school for several minutes before he noticed something run by at a very fast pace. He couldn't see who it was because of the object's speed and dim corridor's lighting.  
  
Ron was about to follow the unknown object, but saw who was coming right at him and panicked. 'AHH ITS HARRRY! I wonder if he can see me? Wait what am I talking about, Of course he can't see me I'm invisible.'  
  
The previously panicking Ron was so wound up about being seen that he didn't realize that Harry had walked right by him.  
  
'If he gets to the room before I do he will realize that I'm not sick!' Ron's thoughts were running crazily through his head wondering what he would say to Harry. Noticing the time he was wasting he sprinted past Harry.  
  
"Whoa what was that?" Harry said to no one in particular, feeling a gust of wind blow by his face. Not really caring, he continued his walk.  
  
In sight was the fat lady in the portrait still yelling at poor Neville who fell asleep along side the frantic picture. Ron yelled the password "Crazy wombat!" to the portrait. Not looking up at whom it was, the portrait swung open allowing Ron to pass.  
  
The swinging portrait hit Neville in the head causing him to wake up, just in time for it to close again.  
  
"Ok now this is ridiculous!" shouted the frustrated Neville.  
  
Just as Ron entered through the door he ripped the cloak off himself. He could hear Harry talking to Neville outside the door. 'What am I going to do? He is gunna find me!' thought Ron.  
  
What will Ron do now? Will Harry find out what he is up to? Or will Ron be able to continue his search? Find out next chapter! Please Review. Thank you. 


	3. The Cozy Doorway

Disclaimer: Do you have to keep writing that you don't own the characters every chapter? Because if you ask me I think everyone has got the point by now. Well anyway I don't own any characters.  
  
Ron looked down at the cloak in his hands wondering what he should do with it. He knew that any second Harry would finish talking to Neville, walk in and see him with the invisibility cloak. He looked around to see if he could hide it somewhere, but of course there wasn't.  
  
Running out of ideas Ron shoved the cloak over his shoulders, under his robe. "Well if this doesn't look a little obvious I don't know what would." He said.  
  
He could picture Harry and Neville walk in and see him. He could almost he them now "Ron I never knew you had a hunchback" or even worse "what are you hiding under there Ron?" He would either be mocked for his deformed back or have no friends once they found out.  
  
"Maybe I can still make a run for the bedroom, Nah I wouldn't make it have way there." He thought.  
  
Just then the portrait opened and in came Harry and Neville. Ron ran and pushed his back up against the wall. 'great idea genius' he thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Ron what are doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh me, well you know just hanging out." He put his hands he hind his head as if he was relaxing. "I was going to go for a walk but then changed my mind seeing how this is such a nice door way and all." Ron replied 'yeah that was smooth, yeah they will never suspect a thing with an excuse like that.' He said mentally slapping him self.  
  
"Yeah you know I never really realized it but this is a pretty nice door way. Comfortable, quiet, and nicely decorated, if you ask me." Neville said while marveling at the doorway. "I should hang out here more often."  
  
Ron stared at Neville in disbelief, shaking his head wondering what was wrong with this child. Well this is just disturbing, he would then added to the list of reasons why to steer clear of Neville. But he was not going to argue because this weird boy was now strangely helping his plan along.  
  
"Um ok, are you feeling better now Ron?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yeah much better. It must have been something I ate." replied Ron.  
  
"Or just watching Fred and George eat could make me sick." laughed Harry.  
  
"Yeah that to." Ron was now starting to worry if they would catch on.  
  
"Ok then lets go to bed I'm getting tired," yawned Harry  
  
"You first," Ron put out his hand as if ushering Harry and Neville forward.  
  
They almost made it to the stairs leading to their room, before Parvati and Lavender stopped to talk to them. Ron quickly pushed his back against the wall again so that they wouldn't see the lump on his upper back.  
  
"Oh hey Ron we didn't see you come down before." Lavender said to him.  
  
Ron's eyes widened at this sentence. He thought fast and replied "You probably just must have missed me walk by."  
  
"Yeah that's probably it. We were pretty deep in conversation about 'someone's' horrible taste in men." Answered Lavender  
  
" My horrible taste!" yelled Parvati "What about yours?" "What about mine?" screamed back Lavender.  
  
Ron found this a good time to quickly push Harry and Neville up the stairs. "Whew that was a close one," he said quietly and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
As they entered the bedroom Ron quickly jumped on his bed and shoved the cloak into his sheets without Neville and Harry noticing.  
  
Harry then walked over to his bed and was about to sit down when his feet then hit something. He looked down and noticed that his chest was open and sticking out from under his bed.  
  
" What is this doing out.. and open?!" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" Ron groaned.  
  
"I can't believe this Ron! Do you Know what this means?"  
  
Uh oh what does this mean? You will have to read the next chapter to find out! Sorry this chapter is as short as I am, but I am kind of busy. So hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Please Review! Thanks for reading. 


	4. Quick! After it!

"Ron This means someone was in here trying to steal something." Harry shouted, "While you were in here did you see anything?"  
  
'I can't believe I was so careless and left the stupid trunk out in the open. Oh just great, now I have to make up another lie. How do I get myself into theses messes?'  
  
"Don't worry Harry we will find out who did this" said Neville, trying to calm Harry.  
  
'I can't lie to him he might figure it out. I guess I have to think of a plan now. Think Ron, think, how can you get Harry out and the cloak back in the chest?' Then he had an idea. It might not work but there were no other choices at this point.  
  
Ron waited till Harry and Neville turned their backs to the door and then yelled "WHAT THE? HEY STOP! GET BACK HERE!" He sprinted out the door, chasing the imaginary figure.  
  
Harry and Neville turned around not knowing what they were chasing, but followed Ron who was now far ahead of them.  
  
'This better work,' he thought. After Ron ran out of the common room into the quiet hallway he check to see if Harry and Neville were behind him. Seeing that they weren't in sight Ron crouched down behind a stone statue of what appeared to be an elderly wizard. He waited until Harry and Neville ran past him, unnoticed.  
  
He then stood up, looked around and ran into the empty common room. Luckily Parvati and Lavender were nowhere to be seen, so he ran upstairs into the bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised that his plan had worked and that the cloak had not fallen off his shoulders during his phony chase.  
  
He took the cloak off his shoulders and walked over to Harry's chest and placed the cloak back in where it originally was.  
  
"At this rate ill get caught before I found out what everyone is up to. Enough sneaking around for tonight." Ron said exhausted from all of the rushing around he had been doing.  
  
He heard Neville and Harry coming to the door so he dove on his bed and pretended to be out of breath.  
  
"Sorry.Harry... I lost. him." Ron said between his fake gasps for air.  
  
"Its ok Ron we didn't get it either." Harry said sadly.  
  
"I almost had him too. Darn so close." Neville said  
  
Ron couldn't help but inwardly laugh at Neville's false claim.  
  
"He didn't get anything did he, Harry." Ron asked.  
  
Harry sorted through all the things in the large chest and replied with a simple "nope."  
  
"I wonder what it was looking for." Neville said.  
  
This made Ron feel bad because it now dawned on him what kinds of controversy this could start. Harry would now constantly be on guard. He would probably tell Harmione all about it in the morning. 'This was definitely not a good idea. I should have just stayed out of everyone's business. But NOOO. I had to be curious, I HAD to find out what they were up to. I should have just kept to myself.'  
  
Ron sighed and laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. Of course between his guilty conscious and Harry and Neville's rambling there was no way that was not a possibility. All night he thought of a ways to make his plan work, going over and over the same ideas in different ways. Eventually he just gave up and fell asleep  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Ron woke up to the sun in his eyes from the open curtains across the room. He stretched out his legs and put on his Robe. He looked around and found that everyone had already gone down for breakfast.  
  
He thought about what he had done last night. He laughed out loud at how stupid he was. 'Ha, I bet nothing is going on. I'm probably just paranoid. There my friends, they would tell me if they were up to something. Right? Of course they would.' He just kept reassuring himself that. But in the back of his head he still had a hard time believing it. This thought kept nagging him as he walked through the corridor to the Great Hall. He was so caught up in these thoughts he didn't bother to look where he was going.  
  
"Whoa there Red, what's so interesting wit the floor tiles that ya couldn't look at where ya were going?"  
  
Ron looked up at the person he just ran strait into. It was someone he didn't recognize, yet looked so strangely familiar. She was a woman of average height, in her mid thirties. Her hair was a white color, it could probably be called silver if it were not for the bluish hue it held. It was a bit longer than shoulder length and looked very smooth and shiny. She had thin bangs that just covered her eyebrows. He liked the way she talked, he could tell she American because of her accent and slang terms. But the thing that stood out the most about her were her amazingly dark blue eyes.  
  
Ron was speechless. He tried not to blush but it was too late for that, his entire face turned red. " Um uh s..sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
" Yeah I cant see that." She lightly laughed " Got something on ya mind?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh yeah you could say that. Um not to be rude or anything but who are you?" he asked with a shy yet confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm Professor Alyx. I'm the new defense of the dark art teacher. What year are you in? I'm positive I have had about every class so far, but I haven't seen you in any. You weren't skipping class to do some thing you weren't suppose to, were ya?"  
  
This startled Ron. She didn't know that he was faking sick to pull off his plan, did she? He shook that thought out of his head and realized she was waiting for his answer.  
  
Ron put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously "Of coarse not, hehe. I wasn't feeling good yesterday that's all. So I went to bed early"  
  
" I was just kidding, I'm sure a nice kid like yourself wouldn't be causing trouble. So I guess you are in your fifth year, because that's my last class of the day."  
  
"Yeah." Ron already liked her. She was unlike most of the other teachers, she actually had a sense of humor. The funniest jokes in the world couldn't get his teachers to crack a smile. The only teacher that he had even seen laugh was Snape. But when he did students ran for their lives, knowing that he was going to do something evil after his manic like fit of laughter. No she wasn't like that though. She had a cute little laugh that just hearing it would make you smile.  
  
"So Red are you going to answer my question on what's on your mind? Or are you just going to sit there with your mouth hanging open?" she said  
  
"Oh its nothing really. And my name is Ron, not red." He replied  
  
She laughed and said "Yeah I kinda knew your name wasn't red its just a nickname."  
  
This made Ron blush even more considering the fact that his hair was bright red. He felt somewhat stupid now because he couldn't figure out the obvious.  
  
"Are you sure its nothing, because sometimes those little nothings are pretty big somethings."  
  
"No, really I'm fine thank you for asking though." He said.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to ya Red, I guess I'll see ya at you next defense against the dark arts class." With that she turned around and waved goodbye. She turned the corner and entered the Great Hall.  
  
Ron just stood there in the middle of the hallway watching her leave. When he heard the door slam shut it finally woke him up from his daze, and he continued his walk to meet his friends at breakfast. How was that chapter? Tell me what you HONESTLY think. I really would like for you to review. Thanks! 


	5. To Class

Hey everybody I'm back to writing again now that lacrosse season is over. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Well I don't think anyone read my story originally so I'm not quite sure whom I'm apologizing to. Anyway on with the Story. Oh and remember to review.  
  
".Yeah Ron, Neville and I walked into the room and found my chest out from under my bed and open. Nothing was missing but still I can't help but feel that this is going to become another one of our escapades. Apparently we can never have just a calm, unexciting year. And on the second day of school! Do we ever get a brake?!" Harry said getting louder the more he spoke.  
  
Hermione could see that Harry was getting excited over something so small and decided it was time she spoke. "Oh calm down Harry, we all know that you like to go on your little. well actually rather large, adventures. But besides that I'm sure its nothing that we can't figure out."  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't my good friends Potter and mudblood. Looking to save the world from all most certain destruction." Malfoy said sarcastically. Harry looked questionably at Hermione who was lightly giggled at his statement.  
  
'Why would she find that funny, he called her a mudblood and. and it was just.Malfoy. If it was anyone else he might have thought it somewhat funny, but Malfoy just made it sound harsh.'  
  
Harry was bout to speak when someone cut him off.  
  
"Piss off ferret boy, go back to your table of worthless rejects," Ron simply stated and sat down next to Harry at the table.  
  
Harry was stunned Ron would always make fun of Malfoy. But his voice had a cold tone, and the ways he made it sound so effortless, it wasn't like Ron.  
  
"Gee what's wrong Weasel not having a good day? What did you run out of hand-me-down robes? Or did." Malfoy started but quickly stopped.  
  
From the corner of his eye Harry caught Hermione shaking her head sternly at Malfoy just before he stopped. He quickly looked at Ron, who didn't seem to notice. He was worried by the way Ron was looking.  
  
"Well I'm not going to waste my time with a bunch of low class losers like yourselves, I have more important things to do." With that said Malfoy turned his back and left.  
  
"Yes he wouldn't want to keep his boyfriend Goyle waiting, would he." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Ron snickered a little at the comment and was about to join in but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"He is not gay." Hermione said sounding almost offended.  
  
Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione like she had three heads. "Yeah, Hermione I am sure he isn't, but we were just kidding. You know kidding, not serious, a joke." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh Yeah I knew that." She laughed weakly, and quickly looked down at her lap. "I was just kidding too."  
  
"Yeah ok.Anyway, Ron you missed it we got the coolest new defense against the dark arts teacher. Her name is professor Alyx. Well she is the second coolest DADA teacher. Lupin will always be the greatest. But she is a close second." Harry started to ramble. Ron knew that if Harry got going there was no stopping him, so Ron cut in.  
  
"Yeah, I know" he added in quickly  
  
"You know?" Harry and Hermione said on unison  
  
"Yeah I met her on the way here. She seems great. I just can't help but wonder what's wrong with her." Ron said  
  
"What do you mean what is wrong with her?" Harry asked sounding really confused.  
  
"Oh come one Harry you haven't noticed our bad luck with the Dark Arts teachers. Lets see we have had 4 in the past 4 years." I would say that they are pretty much cursed. Hermione explained.  
  
"I see your point." Harry said pretending to be interested in his eggs on his plate, but he was covering up for the fact that he felt pretty dumb for not figuring it out sooner.  
  
"Well I think we should get going, don't you think? We don't want to be late to class or Snape will kill us." Hermione said while picking up her books.  
  
Ron threw the last couple of bites of toast in his mouth and Harry finished his orange juice. They both sat up, took their books, and followed Hermione out into the hallway.  
  
On the way to class Harry and Hermione got into a heated debate on what school subject was more important. Of course Ron had no interest in that conversation so he walked a little bit behind the two. He started to drift off into his little dream world, with no potions class. In its place a Quiddtch class instead. But he was awoken from his daydream when he heard the group of kids behind him talking excitedly.  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Mr. Flich's cat, Mrs. Norris?" a Hufflepuff asked the mixed group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They all shook their heads or replied 'no.'  
  
"Well I heard that someone tie-dyed her fur." Said the Hufflepuff girl who seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"She probably looks like a rejected 60's T-shirt." Laughed a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to see her." Responded another one.  
  
"You won't see her. Mr. Flich won't let her out until the dye comes out, apparently it can't be undone by magic. Imagine that." laughed the leader again.  
  
Ron could help but stifle a laugh, but kept quiet so he could hear the rest.  
  
" Does anyone know who did it?" Questioned a plump blond Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Nope. That's what is so great about it. They don't have the slightest clue." Said the leader quietly.  
  
"Bet I can guess who it is." said the Ravenclaw boy. "I bet it's those Weasley Twins. You know Fred and George. They always come up with the best pranks. They haven't done any big ones lately. So it's about time they get started again, it has been so boring around here lately."  
  
Ron was not surprised to hear this. His brothers were always getting in trouble for their millions of practical jokes. This summer they were only inches from getting sent to live with Charlie in Romania, after they added their own little concoction into the punch bowl at a party the Ministry of Magic was holding. About a hundred people were growing fur or scales, and some people were even crawling on their hands and knees barking and trying to lick up the bugs on the floor. Of course Mrs. Weasley told them if they pulled another stunt like that they would never live to get their apparating licenses. That was enough to scare them off for a while. But I guess you can't teacher an old dog new tricks, and they are back to making mischief.  
  
But before Ron knew it he was not behind Harry and Hermione anymore, but two floors above where he should be in potions. He looked at his watch and saw that he was already 5 minutes late. "OH NO I'M LATE!" It would probably take him another four or five minutes to get down there.  
  
Ron took off into a sprint down the hall. 'How could I have not been paying attention to where I was walking? And I couldn't be late for just any class. No, it had to be potions. I am so dead when I get there Snape is going to use me as a tester for some god-awful potion.  
  
Ron had reached the dungeon door to the potions class in record time. If Hogwarts had a track team Ron could be the captain of the team. He made it in an unbelievable 2 and a half minutes and only managed to knock down 3 students and 1 ghost, well. more like ran through a ghost. Ron stood on the tips of his toes and carefully looked through the door window into the Potions classroom and gasped.  
  
What did Ron see in the Potions room? There is only one way to find out. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please review, I would love to know what you have to say. Any suggestions send them in. Thanks. 


	6. A Civil Conversation or a Miracle

Authors Note: It has been over a year since I last updated this story. Today I decided I should write a bit more. This chapter is shorter than usual but I am already writing the next chapter so it will be updated soon. Please read and review.

Chapter 6: A Civil Conversation or a Miracle

Ron peered through the small window in the door of the potions room, and was stunned at what he saw. Directly in front of him he could see Harry, but he was not in his usual seat. Instead he was next to Pansy Parkinson. While across the room Hermione and Malfoy sat together. 'What is going on here?' was all that Ron could think of.

Harry seemed to be gesturing something to him. To bad Ron had no clue what he was trying to say. He was crossing his hands back in forth. Ron shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up as if asking _What are you trying to say? _

Harry changed his signal. Now he was sliding his index finger across his throat. Most people in this situation would figure this wasn't a good time to enter the class and leave. But Ron Weasley is not like most people.

Not thinking, Ron opened the door and said quite loudly "Dammit Harry, what is it?

The class turned around to see what the commotion was about, and saw Ron Weasley standing at the door blushing profusely.

Harry smacked his hands to his forehead, "so much for secrecy."

"Mr. Weasley, have you decided to join us today? Or are you above coming to classes on time? Either way you now have detention with me tonight at 6:00. Now please take your new seat next to Mr. Goyle."

Ron grumble but complied with the order. He walked to the second to last row, and sat next to Goyle. He took out his parchment and quill and pretended to listen for the rest of the class.

Ron was having a hard time concentrating. Mostly because he was at the edge of the desk, since Goyle took up three quarters of it. The rest of the reason was probably because he wasn't having a good day. First he was too consumed in someone else's conversation that he was late for his class. Secondly because his new seat was next to a large moronic goon, and thirdly because apparently his brothers were up to more pranks again and he was most likely going to be on the receiving end of them.

Ron could not remember the last time he was this bored in a class, then he thought back to last week's potions class. Correction he had not been this bored since last Tuesday morning when he was sitting in this same exact room, but of course on the other side of the room, next to Harry.

So Ron did what he did every time he was bored in potions, count the amount of rocks that made up the ceiling. Yes he did this every week, but you never know when the number could change, right?

"1..2..3....100..150." He counted to himself. 'Hm, that cant be right I counted 145 last time I must have miscounted. Well I guess I will just have to start again.' And so Ron began counting again. '1..2..3..'

(Ten minutes later)

"One hundred forty five ah ha!" Ron yelled, quite proud of his achievement. "I know I have it this time!"

"Hmm so you are not as stupid as you look Mr. Weasly." Ron looked up to see Snape standing in front of him. He had on that horrible smirk were you knew you were in for it. "But that does not matter since you were not called on to answer that question. Five points from Gryffindor." He then turned from Ron and continued to speak to the class.

"As Mr. Weasly so rudely pointed out there are 145 different types of potions for this grouping, you find out what they are on page 391 in your books."

After that Snape's voice began to fade from Ron's thoughts again. That was until he was roughly elbowed in the arm by Goyle. Ron looked a bit taken back by this gesture and was surprised to find Goyle talking. Not his usual gorilla language but... what Ron believed to be English. This truly was a miracle. He was elbowed again. "I said there are 147 not 145. I bet you missed those two in the corner."

"What?" Ron asked not quite sure what Goyle was talking about.

"Ceiling stones. There are 147 not 145. It's a common mistake. But I have counted them every potions class for five years. And I can assure you there are 147. Some times I get more or less, but it is usually around 147." Goyle rambled.

Ron to say the least was stunned, on more than one level. Should he be more shocked that Goyle was talking civilly with him or that Goyle could count to 147. There was also the fact that he must have spent a good portion of his life counting those damn tiles.

"Oh uh thank you. That was uh...very enlightening." Ron tried to be polite, he still was quite sure about Goyle. Maybe he had more brains than they all thought. 'haha' that thought quickly left his mind. That was not likely.

"What the hell did you think I meant when I made a violent gesture across my throat and wave my hand back on forth mouthing 'no, go back'? Gee it looks like they are having a mighty good time in Potions today, maybe Snape is being extra nice today. Come on, what were you thinking." Harry said sarcastically

"I don't know." Ron did remove his eyes from the floor as he, Harry and Hermione walked down the hallway. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. "I wasn't thinking. Besides I thought you were saying 'moles grow back.' And I was confused, I was thinking why would Harry be saying 'moles grow back', maybe it's a code I thought."

Harry and Hermione both stopped walking abruptly staring at Ron who was now a step ahead of them.

"Are you serious? Moles grow back? Codes? This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Hermione began to lecture.

"Maybe you should get some more rest. Maybe you're still not feeling all that well. Because you are certainly not thinking straight."

"Well he must have been paying attention, even if only a little. I was impressed Ron. Even I didn't know there were 145 potions. You surprise me every once in a while." Hermione continued talking as she began walking again.

Harry moved closer to Ron and quietly said "Its 147 stones not 145." Then he smiled and went to catch up with Hermione.

"Yeah. So I've been told." He said to himself and followed his two friends.

How was this chapter? Please review.


	7. This is my fault?

The rest of the day was an uneventful one for Ron Weasly, which he was quite happy about, one detention is enough for one day.

After dinner in the Great Hall Ron walked back to the common room with Harry and Hermione. After entering the common room Hermione sat and a chair and began reading yet another book. Harry and Ron proceeded to the Boys Dormitory.

Ron flopped down on his bed, he was exhausted. 'Today could have gone better.' He thought. 'Well it could have been worse-"The rest of Ron's thoughts were cut off by Harry's voice.

"I think I have a plan Ron. Though I'm not quite sure why. Should have told Hermione? No she would get too worked up about it." Harry began talking and arguing to himself out loud.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron mumbled, his face stuffed in a pillow not caring how he sounded.

My box and stuff being out. I wouldn't have thought anything about it had you not chased something out of here."

Ron was mentally beating himself up about that last statement. 'you idiot what were you thinking. Now you have done it.'

Harry continued on unaware of Ron's odd facial movements. "âMaybe it was a house elf or something. And I am almost positive Neville had it. You would be surprised at how fast he is, especially a kid of his structure you would think-"

"Harry your rambling." Ron stated flatly

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Anyway what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

'Uh oh, now what are you going to say? Look for a distraction, a way out.' He thought looking around the room for an excuse to change the subject. His eyes scanned everything and then stopped at a small alarm clock on Dean's bedside dresser.

"GAH! Is that the right time! I have to be in detention in 5 minutes! I will never make it to the dungeons on time. I have to go Harry nice talking to you. Have fun with uhâ whatever you were saying. Goodbye." He said hurriedly and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

'Well that was good. At least you got away from Harryâ for the time being. Now all I have to deal with is a pissed off Snape. Great, just great.' Ron had never run so fast down the dormitory steps in his life. With all the extra speed he gained from going down the stairs he propelled himself to the common room exit. Oddly enough there were no students in the common room. The only problem was that they were all standing in the doorway.

"What in bloody hell is this?!" Ron yelled pushing through massive amounts of children.

There were about 20 kids in a space made for only about 5 kidsâmaximum.

"Oh hey Ron. You were right about this hallway its so comfortable. I told Dean about it. Then he told Seamus, who told Lavander who told-"

"That's enough!" Ron yelled loosing his patience. "Let me get this straight you started this whole thing, just because you told Dean."

"Well âno." Neville said taking a moment to think before answering.

"No?"

"Yeah. I was actually your idea. Remember yesterday when you brought to my attention how cozy this place was. And I thought it would be a shame if it went over looked."

Ron slapped his head and said, "So this is all actually my fault?"

"Wellâyes." Neville replied.

Ron looked up and said "Dear God what have I done?"

Then he was pushed into the crowd a bit more. This was making him extremely frustrated now. 'I should be in detention now.' Was all he could think.

"I hope you are not upset about me telling everyone about your spot. Was it supposed to be a private spot? Because if it was I'm sorry. Your not mad are you." Neville carried on while Ron struggled to get through the crowd.

Ron turned his head and looked at Neville. "No I am not mad at you, or least I wont be if you help me get through these people."

And so Ron and Neville struggled through student after student, trying to get to the exit of the common room and the exit to all the insanity, in Ron's case.

Things were just getting worse as they went along this week, and would probably get worse before they got better.

Please read and review. I know this was a short chapter, but then again I doubt anyone is actually reading this so I guess its ok.


End file.
